


Happy Now

by Fishwichformylove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishwichformylove/pseuds/Fishwichformylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America can’t help the way England makes him feel. So when things get accidentally steamy on a Long Island freeway in the middle of the night, he does the only rational thing he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Now

Of course,  _now_ there was no one on the freeway. It would have been too good to be true four hours ago, but now, in the middle of the freaking night, the traffic cleared up.

America wouldn't even be driving this late if it weren't for the fact that England had to catch a flight out of JFK the following morning. Well, it wasn't really England's fault either. America had decided they should take a trip up Long Island to the Hamptons. It seemed like a very couple-y thing to do, and he was going through a phase where all he wanted to do was couple-y things with England- the more public the better. What had really caused all the trouble was when America decided they might as well go all the way out to Montauk on the last day of their vacation.

It had been gorgeous. The weather was perfect, and not even England could manage to be in bad mood. They had hiked up to the lighthouse, had an amazing lunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon lazing about on a beach. England had, of course, refused to get past waist deep in the water, but America had been more than content to just hold hands underneath the swells and throw a Frisbee around and lie on the warm sand (provided he remained awake to slather poor England with sun lotion every thirty minutes).

They had lost track of time, and before they had realized, it was well into evening. America knew it wouldn't take more than three hours to get back, so he hadn't really worried about.

Then again, he couldn't have anticipated the huge accident that would cause them to be delayed almost two hours.

So now it was nearing midnight and they were still only half way back to NYC.

America flicked his eyes over to England who was leaning his face into his palm against the window at the opposite end of the old truck cab. England had rolled his eyes and muttered some junk about fuel efficiency when he found out that this was the vehicle America planned on taking, but America had had his reasons for choosing it. The second night of their vacation, America had parked the old truck on a vista point and lined the bed with blankets so that they might do some romantic stargazing. Much to America's disappointment, it had been a little too foggy to see anything particularly impressive, but at least he had gotten England to make out with him in the bed of the truck.

"Sleepy?"

England lolled his head to glare at America, but the effect was ruined when he erupted into a yawn. England rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and shivered, shifting around in his seat to get more comfortable.

"A bit, I suppose."

"C'mere."

"Pardon?"

America gestured for him to scooch over on the long seat, sparing the road as few glances as he could while still not crashing.

England toed off his flip-flops and undid his seatbelt, sliding over on the bench seat until he was flush against America's side. He curled his legs up behind himself and rested his head against the shoulder offered.

"This is highly dangerous. If we crash, I'm likely to go through the bloody windshield." There was no real concern in his voice, just a hint of dry amusement and acquiescence.

"Pssssh, like I'm gonna let that happen. I drive like a boss! You can sleep if you want, sweetheart. We've got a while still."

The only response he got was a faint hum and some nuzzling, so America turned to give a quick peck to England's forehead and drape an arm across his lap.

America stroked up and down the back of England's thigh, noting how chilled the exposed skin felt. England had opted to remain in his swim trunks rather than bother changing back into actual clothes, stealing America's oversized grey sweatshirt for good measure. If it looked slouchy on America, it looked positively enormous on England, his fingers barely poking out of the sleeves, the hem falling at mid-thigh and all the extra fabric about the middle making him seem even more slender and delicate than he actually was. Naturally, America thought it was adorable, but then again, now that they had been together for a while and England had cooled his jets (it was amazing how quickly realizing unrequited love was very much not unrequited could soften a fella up), he tended to think England was adorable in a multitude of absurd scenarios.

Like when he sat on the couch and embroidered. Or when he walked around in nothing but his boxer briefs and a dress shirt. Or when he burned food. Or when he brushed his teeth or sneezed or clipped his fingernails or yelled or cried or breathed.

Like now. Like how he was breathing so soft and warm on America's shoulder that it felt almost as if he were tracing patterns there with his fingertips instead. Despite the fact that it had been getting chilly in the truck, America was glad he had chosen to wear the black tank top he had on- otherwise he would never have felt the gentle breathing, nor the radiating heat of England's cheek; he never would have felt the slight tickle of soft hair against his skin, or really appreciated how the motion of the truck made England's whole body rock back forth against his bare arm.

He continued to massage the back of England's thigh gently, turning awkwardly to look at his face.

"Are you comfortable, honey?"

England pressed his face further into America's shoulder, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "I like honey."

America chuckled, turning his attention back to the road.

It wasn't long until England truly nodded off and tried to snuggle deeper into America's body. He was almost wedging himself behind America's shoulder, wrapping one arm around the one America had draped across his lap, and the other limply resting a hand upon America's thigh. Rolling his eyes, America tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but England held on tight and whimpered, "Nooooo."

_Oh God, how cute was that?_

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart", America said, more to himself than out loud.

England mewled something unintelligible, and suddenly, the hand that had been resting tiredly against America's thigh was much,  _much_  nearer his crotch.

Which would have been fine if it had not also been rubbing back and forth.

America grimaced and tried to move his thighs closer together to prevent things from getting accidentally steamy. It didn't work. England was all but cupping him now, still snoozing peacefully and breathing hot and wet down America's neck.

_Oh man. Not good._

Now focusing on driving was fast becoming secondary to focusing on how horny England was unintentionally making him.  _Stupid teenage hormones_. He was 235 years old, for fuck's sake. He should be over this.

But it was England. And whether he liked to admit it or not, England could make him pop a boner just by smiling.

Almost unwillingly, America began to mimic what England was doing, slipping his fingertips up the legs of England's shorts to brush against the back of his thigh and ass. He ran is hand around to the front of England's leg, stroking down to the knee and back a few times before sandwiching his hand right in between England's thighs.

England groaned softly, widening his legs a little to accommodate the intrusion. Getting the hint, America pushed his hand in and out, finger-fucking England's thighs slowly. He was so surprised when England started to grind himself against his palm that he had to turn and check that he actually was still sleeping and not just pretending.

But England's face was totally relaxed; maybe a hint of a silly smile on his lips, and his breathing was so even it seemed impossible for him to be awake.

America kept rubbing even when England's hand stilled against the front of his jeans, feeling bold and palming England's cock right through his swim-trunks.

England's hips canted forward and he let out a little gasp.

"Nnngh… Alfie."

_Okay. That's it._  America was at his breaking point.

He quickly removed his hand from England and concentrated on pulling the truck over to the side of the road. England made a little noise of frustration at being denied the sensation of a hand on his crotch and tried to wiggle against America to get it back. America was having none of it and roughly jostled his partner so that he could undo his seatbelt and get out of the truck.

The stretch of road he had stopped along was right next to the water, and there didn't seem to be any lights from boats or cars anywhere in sight, so he figured it was safe to do what he so desperately needed to.

England had just barely roused, knocked nearly flat onto his forearms from being left unsupported so suddenly. He struggled to right himself, still dazed from his short nap.

"America, what hap-"

But America didn't give a chance to finish the question, pulling England's legs around and forward so that he sat sideways out the door and smashing their mouths together.

Confused and disoriented, England grunted and tried to pull back, but America gripped the sides of his face and pulled him forward so that his bent knees were on the either side of America's hips. He bit harshly at England's lower lip and tugged, earning a sharp yip before forcing his tongue into the now gaping mouth. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as England finally came around and sucked languidly on his invading tongue, turning his head to get better leverage.

America broke for air for less than a second before going back in for another searing liplock, but had to settle for leaving open-mouthed kisses against England throat since the latter had turned his face aside at the last second.

"Ah… not that I don't appreciate this…but-oh- what's gotten into you?"

America growled and yanked England's hips forward, getting up on the balls of his feet to grind against him. He grabbed England's chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"You. You are such a fucking octopus, y'know that?"

"Octopus?"

"Yes. You were all over me in the car and breathing all sexy and rubbing my leg and driving me fucking crazy." America shoved his hands underneath England's sweatshirt and started pulling it up along with the t-shirt underneath it, nearly strangling his partner in his enthusiasm.

"What? Ow! America, honestly, be careful! I was asleep. How could I possibly have-"

"Less talking, more sex." America tossed the balled up clothing behind England's head into the cab of the truck and busied himself with kissing down England's bare chest. England tried to push America's head away, but lost resolve once America latched onto a nipple and sucked.

"Sex! America, we are on the side of the road for heaven's sake! We are not going to make love out in the open like this!"

Releasing the tender skin from his mouth, America panted out, "I don't see anyone around, do you?" then shot his hand down England's swim trunks to extract his cock.

"Ah! Wait, America, I… ohhhh God, yes."

America wasted no time and leaning his knees against the baseboard of the truck and slurping up and down England's cock messily. England was only half hard, but it didn't seem like that was going to be the case for long. America braced his hands against the open door frame, struggling to keep his purchase as he crouched in his sandals against the loose gravel. He bobbed his head rapidly, sucking England off without even using a hand to steady the flushed cock. His mouth was watering from the taste and feel of having England in his mouth, and he had to swallow the excess liquid before it spilled past his lips, a sensation that made England keen. America lifted his eyes to England's face, slowing down to show off as he released the hard cock from his mouth and chose to focus on licking England's balls instead.

Scrunching is face up in pleasure, England fumbled to find a good place to put his hands, hovering as if he considered fisting America's hair, but deciding against it and trying to grip the steering wheel instead. He missed and accidentally smacked the horn, which let out a shrill blast. England screamed in shock at the sudden noise, jumping in a way that forced America's mouth tighter against him. He fell backwards across the seat with a jolt, his thighs quivering around America's face and his stomach heaving with laboured breath.

America removed his mouth from England's sack, laughing at the sight of him sprawled out helplessly on his back, panting and squirming.

"What are you laughing at?" England rose up on his elbows to glare at him.

"You. You're so funny. I hope no one heard the horn."

"Don't even joke about that. I'm already traumatized enough."

"Mmhmmm, you love it. " America hoisted himself halfway into the truck to kiss England, but he slipped a bit and ended up pecking his chin.

"Oh, shit. Do we have, uh, stuff? Crap, it's in the bags. I'll go get it! Stay put, babe!"

England grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt. "Nice of you to think of that now that I'm nearly naked, but I have a condom and lube in my wallet, love."

"What? Really?"

England smirked before rolling over to feel around on the floor of the truck. He located his wallet with a triumphant "Aha!" and pulled out a condom and small packet of liquid.

"I can't believe you carry lube in your wallet! Kinky!" America trilled as he took the proffered packages and flipped England all the way over onto his stomach, pulling the swim-trunks down to England's ankles.

"It's not kinky; it's practical. Don't think I didn't learn my lesson when you jumped me in the bathroom of that gas station back in- oh! Did you honestly just bite my arse?"

America grinned devilishly. "You were talking too much." He pressed a kiss to the red mark left by his teeth on one tender butt-cheek, before laving his tongue down England's crack.

England swore softly, lifting his hips in involuntary encouragement. America lapped softly at the rosy hole now visible to him, massaging England's ass in circular motion, bringing the pale globes together and then pushing them apart.

"Hnnnng, oh yes America. Please."

America rested his chin on England's tailbone, but didn't stop rubbing his ass and thighs, pinching occasionally just to see England jump. "Please what, sweetheart?"

"Ahhhh, pleeeeease." England was wiggling backwards to try to get the attention back on his asshole, but America took no pity on him.

"Please what, Arthur? You're going to have to be a lot clearer than that. You know what a birdbrain I can be, remember?" America had to work hard not to let slip his raucous laughter when England made a pouty, whiney noise and smacked his forehead against the seat.

"Stop it! Just fuck me, Alfie, please!"

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want to fuck out in the open."

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE!"

America ripped open the packet of lube and squeezed it expertly onto two of his fingers. "Geez, honey, calm down. I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I'm going to go fucking mad if your cock isn't inside me in- ohhhhh."

Gently, America eased a finger into England, watching for any signs of unbearable tenderness within his partner. They had had quite a bit of sex during this vacation, much of which England had bottomed for, and while England's hole was reasonably accommodating given the impromptu fingering, America didn't want to be too rough with him.

'Happy now?"

"Yes, darling… oh! It feels marvellous, don't stop."

America used a single finger for a little while longer before removing it all together and pressing in with two. England went rigid for a moment before his thighs started quivering and he swung his head back in forth like a dazed animal.

"This okay?"

England grunted out something nearly unintelligible, but America had definitely heard the words "so good" in there at one point, he figured it was okay to pick up the pace. He scissored his fingers in every direction a few times, even holding England open for a few licks, which earned him more strangled squeals. Eventually, he just finger-fucked England, stroking as deep and fast as he could.

"D-don't! Stop or I'll cum!"

America removed his fingers abruptly and flipped England over onto his back. "Can't have you jizzing on the upholstery, now can we?"

England pouted. "I would have paid to have it cleaned."

Laughing good naturedly, America slid off his belt and undid the zip of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to pull out his cock and balls. It was a little chilly but it felt nice to finally have his boner free and the pressure of the elastic from his underwear waistband felt great beneath his sack. He spat rather ingloriously into his palm and slicked himself up as best he could with a hiss. Travel sized lube was convenient, but it really wasn't enough to get the job done.

Rubbing his hands on his jeans, America pulled England up and guided him to wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"Duck your head, sweetheart!"

With a questioning noise England did as he was told, and America picked him up and whirled them around until he was resting his backside against the seat, his legs sticking out the open door, heels digging into the gravel to support the combined weight.

"If you drop me, America, I swear I will make life painful for you."

"Can it, babe, I'm not gonna drop you. Biceps of steel." America made sure he could hold England securely with one arm before he used his free one to reach around and guide his cock inside of England's wet hole. England all but purred once his cock was all the way in, and he clawed tightly around America's shoulders.

America adjusted England's legs so that he could put the balls of his feet against the seat cushion on either side of America's hips and bounce his own weight up and down. Placing his hands firmly on England's naked waist, he planted a firm kiss on his partner's cheek.

"Ready?"

"God, yes."

With a groan, America helped rock England up and down his cock, squirming until he found the best angle to pump up into him without dropping England flat onto his back.

"Haa yes! Oh, please, harder!"

"You are so damn demanding!" America barked, but he began to thrust up harder and pull England's hips down faster anyway.

England burrowed his face into the crook of America's neck, gasping or biting down when something felt particularly good. He tossed his head back briefly, a shaky breath barreling its way out of his mouth before he pressed his forehead against America's, slick sweat and the motion of their fucking making them bump almost painfully. England ran his hands down America's muscular arms, digging in his fingernails when America nearly threw him off balance with a particularly enthusiastic thrust.

"Feelin' good?" America's voice had turned thick and low with the effort of sex.

England flicked his eyes around his partner's body rapidly, still running his hands up and down his arms.

"You're so tan."

"What?"

"Tan. Very tan."

Stopping a moment to catch his breath (even if he was scrawny, lifting England repeatedly was a little tiring), America giggled and kissed England's nose.

"You like it?"

England scrunched his nose up at the kiss and wiped away the sensation with the back of his hand.

"It looks decent. I suppose. On you."

"Shut up, it gets you hot."

"Nonsense! I was merely pointing out that you've tanned quite a bit."

"Uh-huh. That's why you're about to bust a nut just looking at my gorgeous, bronzed self."

England blew some wisps of hair out of his eyes, unconsciously starting to rut his hips back and forth to encourage America to fuck him again.

"Don't be crude. Besides, there's hardly much to look at since for some reason, you're still wearing all of your clothing and my bare arse is hanging out over the bleeding bay!"

"Yeah, and your ass is white enough to reflect light off like a signal." America began to thrust up again, tightening his grip on the rocking hips. "Hey! Maybe we're luring ships in with your pasty butt bouncing all over the place!"

England made an indignant noise that half turned into a moan, once again nuzzling into America's neck, this time out of equal parts arousal, exhaustion and embarrassment.

"You are such an- ah! Ohh-i-idiot!"

America smiled against England's ear, slathering the shell of it with his tongue. He bit the fleshy lobe playfully before whispering huskily, "You're fucking amazing you know that? You feel so good on my cock, honey. I could fuck you forever and ever and never stop."

Moaning, England began to lift himself up and down even faster. "Y-yeah?"

With a smirk, America continued to whisper obscenities and encouragements into England's ear, the lenses of his glasses fogging up from the hot breath trapped between them despite the cold air.

England canted his hips wildly, no longer making any noises except whiny pants.

"Are you gonna cum, sweetheart?"

"Hnnng-yesssss."

"Come on. Cum for me. Just let go."

And England did just that, taking America's cock fully inside of him and twitching violently as he came across the stomach of America's tank top. His whole body was quivering as America lifted him up and down a few more times to bring himself to orgasm with a loud groan.

They remained silent for a few moments, breathing and relaxing into a post-sex bliss. England lifted his head to search out America's mouth for a tender kiss, and was greeted with such gentleness that he nearly sobbed into his partner's mouth.

"You are a right pillock, you know that?"

America kissed his cheek and across the bridge of his nose to the other. "You love me."

"Yes."

"Yep."

America leaned in to kiss England once again, but they both froze as headlights came into view. England swore loudly and pushed America flat against the seat until the car passed. They lay still again, before America erupted into hysterical laughter and England smacked his chest in faux-anger.

"I hate you! Could you imagine if they saw?"

Seeing that America wasn't going to stop laughing any time soon, England leaned over him to grab the sweatshirt and slip it back on. He awkwardly removed himself from America's cock and stood outside the car, grimacing at the rough gravel poking his bare feet. England bent over to locate his swim trunks, shaking them out since they had fallen on the ground and putting them on.

"Well? Don't just lie there! We need to get back on the road. You're little detour has cost us valuable driving time!"

America levered himself up and rolled off the condom. "You enjoyed my  _little detour_  just as much I did, mister, and don't you deny it!" He tied off the end of the condom and stuffed himself back into his pants, getting out of the car so that England could climb across the seat instead of walking barefoot around the front.

Not knowing what to do with the used condom, America just stood there for a moment, trying to decide how bad karma would bite his ass if he just chucked it somewhere.

"Don't you dare toss that thing out into the ocean, America! Some poor dolphin is going to swallow it and choke."

"Well, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Stick it in the glove box for all I care, just don't litter!"

America scrambled back into the truck, shutting the door with a huff, and reached over to toss the offensive item into the glove box.

"Fine! But you have to remember to take it out when we get home."

"Fine!" England buckled himself in and crossed his arms with an irritated sigh, refusing to look anywhere but out his own window.

America started the truck again, but put his hands in his lap once the engine came to life.

"Hey."

England ignored him.

"Hey. Sweetheart, c'mon. I know you're mad at me for jumping you and embarrassing you and almost killing a dolphin, but I'm sorry."

England cleared his throat awkwardly, but swiveled around to face America, though not meeting his gaze. "I'm not cross with you. You just… I never would have ever done anything like that before you. You make me do stupid things and then I get embarrassed because I like doing those stupid things simply because I'm doing them with you."

America smiled softly and reached out to brush the back of his hand along England's cheek. "Aww. I like doing stupid things with you, too, sweetheart."

Gracing him with a tiny grin, England kissed the palm of his hand before straightening back up and pointing at America's belly.

"You still have semen on your shirt."

Grimacing, America rubbed at it until it was mostly invisible and then wiped his hand on his pants. England rolled his eyes. " You are just vile. Now, will you please start driving?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I want you to come cuddle with me again. You have to be even more tired now that I've fucked you silly, right?"

England grumbled, but undid his seatbelt and slid over, this time simply leaning his head onto America's shoulder and holding America's hand between his.

"Happy now?"

Getting back on the freeway, America leaned his cheek against the top of England's head.

"Honey, you have no idea."


End file.
